


Of Another Universe

by Bureshii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A short fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of dark, M/M, Out of Character, Relationship? Idk, So how do I say this, What if Kurta Clan massacre did not happen, but it's tiny like a teeny tiny little bit, dodging things left and right, maybe pre-relationship, messy but completed work, this really sucks but whatever, what else should i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: Kurapika finally achieved one of his dreams; to visit the largest library in the world, Toshokan Sekai.As he search for some books that might catch his attention, what he really caught was:A man dressed in a bizarre coat looking like a god of death and was rather looking at him creepily.Alternative Summary:We are tasked to write a fiction story and my fried brain decided this is a good idea.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss Blandi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miss+Blandi).



> My first work for the krkr fandom

The Yorkshin City was thriving with life. 

Albeit more like a life of a single parent with 10 children and with a job that demands half of the 24 hours while still managing to do household chores and taking care of the kids.

Enormous amount of people can be seen literally almost everywhere minding their own businesses having some chats or hushed whispers with those who have company. The sound of the vehicles from the occasional honking or the roaring of engines as cars smoothly pass by, well atleast as of now. The skycrapers stretching up high it might as well touch the tip of the sky and serve as a humongous monsters looming in the dark if not for the scorching sun radiating warmth despite light-years away from Earth.

Kurapika looked around everything that his eyes could take in. His eyes are shining bright as an adorable mouth hanging agape graces his visage. His grip on the strap of his satchel tightens due to the uncontained excitement rushing in his blood.

One would think that with the overwhelming amount of people in almost every spaces, practically a hell for claustrophobic people and noise of the city like a buzzing bees in your very ear, there would be nothing to gushed or be excited about upon being in this city.

Apparently not to Kurapika.

He sees the city buzzing like a bee. Most people are clad in their suits or business attires although some were also clothe in casual attire. The chatter of the people, some in a friendly way and some in a business like manner went past his ears like a sound of a bee. Everything seems to go by quickly and Kurapika briefly wondered if time here was going slow or fast. This city is just a thousand times different compared to the environment he grew up with.

He was broken out of his reverie when someone bumped into him.

"What the hell?! Watch where you're going!...Silly kid!" The man grumbled, his cross face turned to Kurapika briefly and added at the end as he easily went lost to the sea of the crowd, his harsh words leaving the blond. 

'What?! He was the one who crashed into me tho?' Kurapika thought and mentally fumed, feeling humiliated by the animosity of the man. Thankfully , none seemed to care about what happened either they don't give a damn or they're too busy for this, Kurapika didn't know. He refuse to let anyone dampen his mood and so instead of chasing after the man and give him his peace of mind, he opted to open his satchel and took out his map.

There's only one reason why Kurapika wanted to go to Yorknew City. He had always been a brainiac as what his friends had called him. It's true, back in their secluded village, Pairo and him would sneak into their tribe chief's room and 'borrow' any books their eyes could lay on. In fact, that's how he had come to learn regarding the outside world. They had once came across a book with a foreign language and upon flipping the page, they were amazed of what they saw on the pictures. There were a lot of lights that come on different colors at night and there are also some moving things that come in a variety of colors and sizes as well as tall and large houses although they don't seem like one. Kurapika found himself enamored with the outside world. 

Everytime kurapika got a chance to sneak around, he would always get the particular book the elder called 'dictionary' translated as 'jisho' in their native language. Sometimes Kurapika can see their tribe chief holding the book whenever they go outside the village. He supposed the elder used that in communicating with the people that are not Kurtas.

It's through books where Kurapika found solace and knowledge. The blond's thirst for knowledge that can only be quenched by books seems just like love was reciprocated for the Kurta was definitely intelligent and well-read at things an average mind wouldn't even bother about. With that, the blond kurta had sworn to himself that the moment he step outside the little world, he would travel around the world although first thing first;

Toshokan Sekai. 

The largest library in the whole world, located in the heart of the Yorkshin City. The said 'library of the world' amassed a staggering quantity of more than 450 million books. Obviously, not only books can be found in the Toshokan but as well as documents, maps, CDs, audiobooks, manuscripts, databases, and a lof of various formats. Even the rarest book 'Hantā x Hantā' made by the legendary writer Yoshi Togashi was there and Kurapika just couldn't hold back anymore. 

Just the thought of books were enough to forget the unpleasant encounter awhile ago. Taking a short glance at the map of the city that he was able to procure, he pranced along the way, a seemingly sparkle and glowness visible in his visage. 

Because in the world of dullness and hazy darkness, an angel walks in the path through the kingdom of heaven and of new meetings.


	2. Intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Kuroro finally interacted with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for more

The Toshokan Sekai was nothing short of lavish and grandiose. 

Before entering the large library, the guards made sure that no weapons would be able to sneak in and so his bokkens that were hidden behind his tabard should be left to the care of those guards. 

Upon entering, enormous bookshelves greeted him and all full of different tomes classified in different genres. The bookshelves themselves were made up of impressive material of oak and the ceilings, marvelously made of copulas with frescoes and an extravagant chandelier at the center. At the side of every shelves were different sculptures of influential and brilliant artists and scholars who helped shape the academic and modern world. On the walls were also limewood carvings and if not, were beautiful paintings crafted by no doubt one of the most talented artists. The windows shed light onto the place like how a god would to its creation. 

Out of nowhere, Kurapika's heart suddenly pounds erratically like a wild animal out for a mayhem. The Kurta assumes it must be due to the overwhelming amount of books that he could indulge himself with but deep inside he had a gut feeling that there's more to it than that.

He just couldn't quite place his fingers on it.

Not minding the sudden loud beating of his heart, he appraised the surroundings and gazed appreciatively to the interior of the place and went up to one of the stairs where more bookshelves await and decided to help himself explore a bit to familiarize the lay out of the place as well as browse for some books that might catch his attention.

What caught his attention though was a man staring at him not venomously but nonetheless is still unnerving. The man is probably in his twenties, dressed in a dark trench coat with furs on its collar and wrists. Inside the coat, he wore a leather pants and a dark top with golden cross-like embroidered to it.

He gripped and pulled out halfway, one of the books his hand had manage to grasp from the bookshelf without even looking at it out of instinct. 

The blond didn't know how long was the man had been staring or god forbid, stalking at him but it's been more than 20 minutes since he went up the stairs. 

Millions of thoughts ran wild on Kurapika's golden head.

The Kurta thought on how the hell did the man manage to enter this spectacular library looking like that. Not that he had any rooms to talk when he's practically wearing a blue tabard with a white tunic underneath but still.

At least he doesn't go staring at strangers like a creep.

'Is he going to kill me?' Of course not! Why would he even do that? And in a library? Really? Albeit, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a murderer, the golden haired boy thought. 

Suddenly, Kurapika gasped his eyes widening still looking at the man who was also staring at him in return, blank expression visible on his visage.

'Could it be that he discovered that I am a Kurta? That's impossible! I made sure to use contacts so even when my emotions got intense, no one would see the real hue of my eyes! Or was it the tribe clothes? Records and texts about our culture and heritage were actually low and this place might have a few documents of it but it's not popular and well known. Only a few had interest on their culture. He couldn't possibly be that knowledgeable!' The entire mental state of Kurapika was going haywire now. 

For a moment they just stood there far adjacent and staring at each other awkwardly, atleast for the latter. Even so, he did not notice the man inching slowly towards him and when he did he jolted with abrupt panic.

"W-what are you looking at?!" I inquired attempting to sound brave but failed miserably and there's nothing I want to do than berate myself for I am sure that I look like a dear caught in the headlights now. 

"You have an interesting choice of books." The raven man stated the moment he was within an arms length, not even bothering to answer my question. The bastard.

'This could also be an interesting book for smacking you across, don't you think?' The blond head answered mentally but decided not to spit it out.

On second thought, Kurapika felt kind of guilty at the thought of using the book to smack the man near him. The book certainly did not deserve to be used like that. 

The Kurta merely sneered at him and looked at the appellation of the book;

Dis Aliter Visum, an amazing book written by an equally wonderful author, aionwatha.

The raven head, upon noticing that the younger man had actually recognized the book that he was tightly gripping, decided to ask him. 

He was pretty cute anyway. 

"Do you want to read that book with me?" 

"..."

Of course, the most practical and sane answer would be "No! You think after creeping the hell out of me, I would go read with you like some lovers enjoying books? Shut the hell up and get out of my face!Go find some book on your own!" but Kurapika did not. 

For some reason, he felt that if he decline this offer, the man would accept it and back away without any complains. 

So he did not. 

He glanced upward to meet the man's eyes since he was quite tall. 

Upon closer look at the man, Kurapika immediately noticed the cross tattoo inked on the odd man's forehead, what more are his round turquoise earrings that seem to glint on the light.

Well, he won't deny it. Despite the gothic fashion and greasy slicked back hair, the man is quite handsome. 

Deep abyssal black eyes, well-shaped tall nose, full lips and a sharp jawline. Not bad, honestly. 

Can this man even be trusted?

Kurapika is never sane anyways...

"Fine. I get to choose where we read." The blond said after a moment and turned his back starting to walk away from the shelf or to the older man. Unbeknownst to him;

Chrollo visibly smiled, genuine amusement and excitement etched on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeahhhh
> 
> Dis Aliter Visum would always be one of my favorites, if you still haven't read it go check it out. It was written by aionwatha. Though, I bet all of us krkr shippers have already read that wonderful work. ❤️
> 
> Alright, up next and perhaps the last chapter will be updated tomorrow? Or on tuesday heheh
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading my fellow shippers even though this sucks, I really appreciate it muah!


	3. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro and Kurapika bid each other goodbye, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat my ass whole day writing this lmao.  
> It's rather a little lengthy.

Kurapika actually half expected that the library of the world would be full of people looking for books or any type of formats found in the library.

Turns out, there are actually a lot but not enough to have some sort of stampede nor enough to have a hard time finding somewhere to sit on and relax yourself with a good book. 

Kurapika chose a secluded area in one of the corners where there's a cuddler chair and a small square table enough for the both of them. Certainly, the Kurta did understand the implications behind it if one would think about it but he couldn't care less. The less people they are with, the better it is. The blond prefers reading in a place where there aren't much people. Obviously, he noticed that Kuroro, the name of his companion slash creepy stalker seems to be amused by the whole situation.

The former could only roll his eyes.

Right now, they are both indulging themselves as they read aionwatha's book, Dis Aliter Visum. Although, they were not exactly cuddling, their bodies are still pressed closed to each other, kurapika's hip touching the other while kuroro's one arm snaked around below the blond's waist but not touching it.

Every now and then, they would share their sentiments and slightly bicker if their opinions clash. There were also times where the topic would shift and they'd be talking about other books such as Hantā x Hantā or anything in general. As they share their own thoughts and sometimes even bits of their personal lives, they've got a hint as to what they are like and got to know each other.

After reading DAV, they decided to read about the 'The Murders of Quwrof' and so they're arguing about the principles and morals.

"What? You're completely okay with that?" The blond spluttered, face showing how incredulous it was. 

"I did not say that, what I mean was that Quwrof's actions may not be unjustifiable but the people around him doesn't completely understand him too."

"So you mean to say that it's okay for him to kill because those people doesn't understand him anyway?"

"Definitely not, but Quwrof was once a victim of circumstances too. Not everyone have the same mentality and obviously he wasn't enjoying what he's doing too."

"Whatever, I still do not like him at all." although the Kurta would love to argue, he held back, turning his attention to the book again. He thought he might change his mind later. 

It still depends tho. 

... 

The blond could sense that this man, No.

Kuroro. 

Kurapika could sense that Kuroro is no ordinary person, aside from his intelligence and his unique philosophies and charisma, there's something about him that makes him extraordinary.

'Is he perhaps a hunter? or a nen user?' he wanted to ask but then there's still a possibility that he doesn't have an idea about it.

Just by his eccentric ideals, he could tell that they may have some similarities but there's also a vast difference. They may not be compatible. 

Wait... why was he even thinking about this? 

Though he couldn't deny it. 

They were basking in the glow of knowledge and of comfortable company.

"Jenny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing, I just spaced out a bit." the blond then smiled a little, and proceeded to glance down at the book again and began digging at the offered treat of the book.

Kuroro just looked at the younger man, his eyes taking every detail the blond has to offer. From his golden locks that would surely form a halo under the warmth of the sun, his thin eyebrows and blond lashes, cute pointy nose and pink lips as well as his beautiful shade of gray eyes and flawless skin.

He was just a sight to behold.

Of course, he wouldn't deny it. He was staring at the blond for far longer than necessary for he was so easy to look at in the eyes.

He just hadn't expected that the blond would react like that. That 'surprised with fear but would never back down' look on his face was so fascinating and interesting.

For a moment, the thought that the blond had recognized him as the leader of the band of murderous thieves had crossed his mind and that's why he had come closer to see how would the blond react for it and finish him off if he ever alerted the authorities about the Genei Ryodan.

Yes, even if he was cute.

Thankfully though, he hadn't recognize him as one of the Phantom Troupe, and deep inside Kuroro would have preferred it if he hadn't.

The blond was such an interesting lad.

Not only was he ridiculously beautiful, he was intelligent, naturally elegant, and got fire in his eyes. He was innocent but not naive, he strongly upholds with his principles but understanding, and obviously he adored and love his family, although he talks about them in an obvious careful manner like he's holding back.

Oh, definitely Kuroro's type.

Somehow, he reminds him of the past him...

"Jenny for your thoughts?" the blond ask repeating my question earlier.

Huh.

"It's nothing, I just spaced out a bit." Kuroro retaliated, also repeating what the blond had said earlier, teasing tone evident in his voice.

"Ah, must you really look at my face while you space out then?" Kurapika countered with just an even teasing tone.

"It can't be helped, you look dazzling. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

The said dazzling creature just raised his eyebrow and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Seeing that you are quite distracted now, why don't we take a short break and have some talk hmm?"

"You mean, why don't I take a short break since you're not really reading."

Kuroro had the nerve to smirk at that.

"Touché, aren't we? Very well then."

And so they talk until it ended up with their personal lives. 

"So Kuroro, perhaps do you have any idea about nen?" this is what the blond has been dying to ask for and now he got the courage to ask it. He just had a feeling about this man that has something to do with nen.

"Why do you ask?" The raven head was actually surprised but did not show it, not even some signs.

"So you knew? Well, I just wanted to know..." The Kurta let the sentence hang for he isn't sure what to say too.

"Yes, I do know. And you?"

"Well yes, I'm actually a hunter." Kurapika had taken the exam just 6 months ago and that his knowledge of nen was still pretty basic. Although he still had not decided on what type of hunter he would want, his options are Ruins Hunter or any other type that's related with books and knowledge. 

The blond wasn't sure but upon the mention of 'hunter', the taller man's expression became closed off and somehow guarded.

"I see." Truly another points to why he is Kuroro's type. He has a potential if he wanted to but-

"You seem to be wary of hunters. Is there a problem?"

"No, not really." 'If anything they should be the one that should be wary' Kuroro added mentally. 

Kurapika said nothing and both kept quiet for a moment trying to take in the conversation. Well atleast Kurapika did. Although the man wasn't lying completely, he still felt that there's something more to it.

Kuroro, who along the way had actually taken his eyes off at Kurapika and was staring at a far distance stared at the pretty blond again.

He looks like he's still contemplating and for some reason he felt like he should add something.

So he did.

"They tend to be rather pesky when it comes to my jobs."

Jobs, huh. It was a hint. Despite the many types of hunters in the world, the most popular type are those who were chasing down wanted criminals, the Blacklist Hunters and my earlier thoughts about him being a murderer? Dear God. In addition, with the way Kuroro has been "sympathizing" or better yet "understanding" he was with that demented character, Quwrof that already says a lot.

Hell, maybe I am just assuming right now but these hints felt like a slap to my face. Gods, did I just make friends maybe even potential lover with a criminal? What's worse, a possible murderer? And if he introduced him to his clan? With their secret? What he's gonna do about them huh?

Massacre them?

Kurapika woke up from his thoughts when a warm and gentle hand, too gentle for someone that he had been suspecting as a criminal, landed on his shoulder. The blond who was a little surprised, jerked but did not do anything to remove the hand. He just glanced at the man and to be honest, he had no idea right now on what expression he was giving off.

Although he kinda felt guilty when the man looked dejected and winced when their eyes met.

His eyes softened.

Even with the blond not voicing out aloud his thoughts, he could practically read it, if the young man's expression was anything to go by.

Apprehension and doubt was written on his features.

He wouldn't say that it pained him to see the look of doubt and fear in the blond's eyes. Of course not, he was used to this.

Or not.

Kurapika was the first person ever that he had allowed to let his walls crumble. Sure, he had met other people but they were brief and unsentimental. All he had was his comrades and he would daresay, friends in the little band of thieves called Phantom Troupe. The blond was the first ever person outside the troupe who had actually made him feel something.

Said something was beginning to bloom on his chest.

Without thinking, he rested his hand gently on the shoulder of the blond. When he jerked and glanced up, tension and apprehension visible on his beautiful visage but did not made any move to remove his hand and so he took this as a cue lean in front of the blond, the latter twisting his body to face Kuroro and let his other hand cupped the side of his jaw.

Gray meet Onyx, the blond's gray orbs widening and the man noticed the sudden flicker of red behind his gray eyes, he wasn't sure what was that about but he did not bother thinking about it and instead, lowered his hand from the shoulder to press it onto the seat for some support.

"I know you're speculating right now that I must be some sort of criminal and I won't deny that."

Just like that, Kuroro leaned away and move away a few inch to give the beautiful man some space.

"I am a dangerous man Kurapika, certainly not someone that you can be proud of as a friend, as a lover, as a human, If you can even call me a human. Matter of fact, a lot of people, hunters and even the mafia loathe me and my group." Kuroro felt his voice had gone cold.

Good. 

He wouldn't want to go soft. He doesn't want the blond to think that he's acting soft so he can get his sympathy.

He doesn't want Kurapika to leave.

But he had no choice. If he wants to 'pursue' or maintain what little connection they have today, then he would need to be honest to himself, to his life with the blond even though it may result to the blond hating and leaving him alone. 

Kurapika still said nothing and the hollow in his chest was getting bigger now.

Something is telling Kuroro to say anything that would atleast make the blond stay with him or understand him but he doesn't know what.

"I'm a thief and a murderer." He said in a hushed but clear and heavy tone.

Great, just great. He wants to facepalm now but he supposed that was better than sugar-coating all of his bitter and vile doings.

"It seems that I have overstayed my company with you. Apologies. I must go." He said without even looking at Kurapika. He moved to stand up.

What was he doing here anyway? He just wanted to read some books before heading to their rendezvous to plan on how they're going to infiltrate the underground auction.

Then have some killing spree.

It would kind of be boring but atleast he'll forget that he had just let himself be vulnerable again.

Just like how he was before the making of the troupe.

He started walking to head down the stairs and made an exit, out of this place.

When he got outside the lavish libray, he had an urge to enhance his legs with nen to get away from the place quickly but decided not to.

He had just revealed himself and did not even think about killing the young blond. He needs to reexamine.

Suddenly, he stopped and raised his hand to catch the object flying from his behind that was obviously aimed to him. A bokken. He turned around ready to kill the scum who dare distract him from his musings.

It's Kurapika.

Kuroro felt his eyes widen a bit.

Then kurapika lunged towards him and hugged him and Kuroro swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat, eyes a little glossy. He ignored the sudden swell of hope and loud erratic beating of his heart.

"You doofus, you're just gonna leave like that? You're right. You're such a thief." the smaller man said, his tone at the end teasing and came out a little muffled due to his pressed face against Kuroro's chest.

Kuroro just heartily chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurapika and pressed his nose to those locks blessed by the sun. It smelled of vanilla, sweet but not overbearingly so.

Kurapika himself smelled like life and new beginnings.

Suddenly, Yorkshin seemed to had glow. It was busy as usual, sure, but it's a new kind and everything seemed to be livelier.

Whoever gods are there, despite his past and all tragedies that he had committed, Kuroro was still glad that he was in this kind of universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Thankfully, Kurapika was able to retrieve his bokkens back and was able to chase after Kuroro, he must have run like a jaguar. Lol
> 
> (2) Waw, so that time he was actually planning to infiltrate the underground auction? Yea, it would be boring since ya know, there's no requiem. 
> 
> (3) Kurapika didn't used his hunter card for accessing the library, that was why he left his bokken and could have actually brought it with him if he just showed off his hunter card. 
> 
> (4) Kura only had a basic understanding of nen here and that's because he wasn't in a rush out for revenge.
> 
> (5) Also, I don't know if you'll get what I mean but, I have to dodge a lot of things canon related just to make sure that this story had some kind of sense. 
> 
> Finally, the end of Of Alternate Universe. It was kinda rushed but I am planning on editing it if some of you suggested it but I don't know. It depends since I'm really impulsive.
> 
> Also, because this is actually for our authentic and I decided to post it here because why not? I'm not comfortable in putting this on word doc. since I find it weird lol Hitting two birds with one stone 🐦
> 
> I'm stupid🙃
> 
> So for those who had read this until the end, thank you so much! 💓 You guys are the best for putting up with this lovelots from Bureshii💞


End file.
